


Mistletoe Mischief

by swamp_mouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors, mergwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/swamp_mouse





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Title:** Mistletoe Mischief  
**Artist:**[](http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/profile/)  
**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Gwaine  
**Prompt:** None  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Traditional art, watercolor  
**Summary** Christmas morning gift exhange.


End file.
